


Winter Months

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [11]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so he began his quest to make Minato festive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Months

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what on earth this AU is.

For Ryoji Mochizuki, Christmas was a time to have as much fun as you could. Where there was no school or work, and you could spend time with people you cared about. But Minato was as calm and quiet as ever.

And so he began his quest to make Minato festive. Ryoji tried everything and anything he could think of, putting up decorations, baking a gingerbread house, (Which made him think, if you put a gingerbread man in it, would the house be made out of flesh, or would the man be made out of house?) buying gifts for other people, watching Christmas films... But he didn't get into it, he was just... festive... proof. 

He started to thing that maybe it was his fault? Eventually he asked.

"No... It's just that..." A pause. "Winter months remind me of when we died."

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, even I wasn't expecting that ending. They really do deserve a happy December, seems I'm not giving them one though (Yet.)
> 
> Can you tell I can't write Ryoji? I just avoided it since I can't oops.


End file.
